This invention provides both apparatus and a method for computing and outputting a putting instruction, i.e., length of backstroke, to a golfer to enable the golfer to consistently putt a golf ball on a golf putting green either into or very close to the golf cup or hole with a single putt, regardless of the length of the putt or of inclines or declines of the putting surface grade. If the ball does not go into the cup on the first putt, the ball will be sufficiently close to the cup so that a second putt will, in almost all cases, putt the golf ball into the cup. In short, the golfer should not have to experience the frustration of 3-putts (or more) when using the methodology and apparatus provided by our invention.
There are, of course, many putting techniques which have evolved over the long history of the game of golf. Many are based on having a plan for the golfer to have his or her putter impact the golf ball along an intended path with a striking force which is hoped to result in the golf ball either going into the cup or lying close thereto. The reality of these prior putting methods or techniques is that, all too often, a long putt will not result in the ball being in the cup or even close thereto; therefore, a second “longish” putt is required and, frequently, these “second” putts also do not go into the cup. The golfer may or may not “hole” the third putt.
The problems of putting inaccuracy and inconsistency not only apply to many recreational golfers, but also can apply to professional golfers. For example, at the 2003 British Open, a very famous golfer from the United States had four putts on one hole; a disappointing event likely to prevent the winning of the tournament.
Golf teachers sometimes use apparatus to teach and train golfers putting in combination with methodology. Factors frequently considered include planning the putt, the golfer's stance relative to the ball, and arm movement or rotation relative to the body trunk. Practice is of course very important. However, the typical golfer will continue to have more 3-putt greens (or worse) than would be desired.
There are some patented apparatus in the prior art intended to help the golfer become a better putter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,870 teaches a method of training a golfer to use a machine to “define” a putt and a putting plane following which the golfer attempts to successfully stroke the ball using the putting plane as a guide. Obviously, the machine cannot be used in recreational play. During recreational play, the golfer tries to put into practice the lessons learned, similar to having received training from a golf putting teacher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,538 also provides a training device for the practicing of a golf stroke. An apparatus includes first and second indicia means for indicating a range of selectable backstroke and forward stroke lengths. Again, the device is solely directed to training and cannot be used during actual play, whether recreational play or regulation play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,283 discloses a golf putting training device that factors in the “stimp number or factor” of a simulated green into a microprocessor. The golfer student strikes a golf ball held on a cross piece of a rotatable shaft. A display will indicate the distance a golf ball would have traveled for the force of the impact on the ball. Again, this patent teaches a training machine that could not be used during recreational play.
It should be noted that the above discussed U.S. patents all relate to the “training” of a golfer. The golfer, after the training, is on his or her own during recreational play.
Our invention is, importantly, quite different from the prior art in that our method and apparatus provides “real time” (during recreational play) “instructions” to the golfer regarding the length of the backstroke required for a successful putt.